


Just One Night

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Fluff, Lonliness, M/M, also, jaebum convinces him he's not, kind of punk jaebum?, yeah that's what im going with, yougjae feels invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Under the dim streetlights, with the moon and stars as their only company, somehow this felt like a dream. Like it wasn’t really happening unless they could feel each other. Their linked hands the only proof that this was real. 
or
youngjae feels invisible in their small town but jaebum has always noticed him. they go on a cute late night adventure and maybe fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another 2jae story who's surprised? not me. this was taken from a really old fic i wrote and i changed the plot drastically. i have other parts planned and slightly written that will be extra side chapters that can be read alone. so yeah. also nothing againt siwon or sooyoung (they are both my biases from super junior and snsd) i just used them because they all have the same last name~ enjoy~

 Fighting. They were always fighting. It seemed like this was the only thing Youngjae’s parents did over the past two years. Ever since his father quit his job and his mom had to start working again at his grandfather’s law firm, they always found some stupid reason to argue.

 

Tonight, it was about dirty dishes.

 

 “One thing Si Won! It’s always this one thing! It is not that hard to put the dishes in the dishwasher!” His mother yelled from the kitchen.

 

“And HOW would you know SooYoung? You never do them either!” He shrieked back at her.

 

 “16 years! I did them everyday for 16 years that’s how I know!” His mother yelled, even louder this time.

 

Deciding he had had enough of listening to them fight, Youngjae climbed off his bed, grabbing his favorite hoodie and cell phone from the floor.

 

Youngjae turned and locked the door so they couldn’t come into his room to check on him, even though Youngjae knew that they wouldn’t. They never did.

 

They always just assumed that Youngjae had gone to bed long before they started fighting. But they were wrong about that.

 

He always stayed up and listened to the beginning of their fights. Usually twenty minutes was all Youngjae could take before deciding he had heard enough and snuck out.

 

Which is what he did tonight as well, opening his window and sliding out of it onto the grass just below.

 

Over the last two years, Youngjae became more grateful that his bedroom was on the first floor. It made his nightly escapes much easier than if he had been on the second story.

 

After sliding the window closed Youngjae made his way to the front of the house and started down the sidewalk towards the park. As he walked he slipped his headphones in and turned his music up as loud as it could go. Tuning out the world around him.

 

As Youngjae made his way to the park he couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to just run away from this place, a thought Youngjae had daily. Sometimes more than once if it was an especially bad day.

 

No one needed him. No one really wanted him around. Those were the words he thought to himself often. He had long ago given up on making friends since no one really wanted to be friends with the quiet, shy boy who ever spoke to anymore. Especially in a small town.

If you didn’t conform to everyone else’s ideals you were labeled an outcast and tossed to the side. That’s how this world worked. Anyone who tried to tell you otherwise was lying to you and to themselves.

 

Youngjae continued walking, his feet carrying him to his destination without having to think about it. Youngjae was fairly positive he could walk this path in his sleep.

 

The moment Youngjae spotted the tiny park he let out a sigh of relief. This was the one place Youngjae could be alone and not have to worry about what everyone else thought of him. Or worry about hearing his parents yell at each other.

 

He quickly made his way to the top of the big slide, climbing up on top of it and sitting there. Youngjae let his legs dangle over the edge as the night surrounded him.

 

This was his favorite spot in the world because from here he could look out and see the entire town. From this spot, for just a little while, Youngjae felt like he was bigger than this town. That it didn’t own him, but that instead he owned it. It was easy to pretend this was the truth rather than just his imagination as he sat there, letting his music block out the rest of the world.

 

Youngjae didn’t know how long he sat there for. More often than not time would escape him as he sat there not thinking.

 

As he sat there Youngjae noticed something in the distance getting closer to him. His eyes squinting in the darkness to see better.  

 

Upon further inspection he could see that it was a group of boys, and a couple girls from his

school. Naturally, being from a small town, he knew all of them by name. Something he doubted any of them knew about him.

 

One person stood out in particular from this crowd. Im Jaebum.

 

He was the boy that everyone wanted to know because he was good looking, kind, funny, good at sports. He was everything a small town high school boy needed to be to be popular.

 

Walking with him was his usual group of friends that he never seemed to go anywhere without.

 

And they were getting closer.

 

Just as Youngjae noticed him, Jaebum looked up and saw him, a confused look on his face.

 

This did not surprise him in the least bit , for a few reasons. One being he probably didn’t recognize Youngjae. The second being that he was out here in the middle of the night sitting on top of a playground slide by himself. Not something very many people did.

 

His gaze was soon followed by the gaze of the rest of his group, all of them wearing equal expressions of confusion.

 

From where Youngjae was sat, he could see them talking and gesturing in his direction. Their words lost in the space between them and tuned out by his music.

 

Just when Youngjae thought they were all going to leave though, Jaebum didn’t. Instead of following his friends down the sidewalk Jaebum was walking across the playground clearly headed right for him.

 

As Jaebum crossed the playground and made his way towards Youngjae he tried to come up with a reason as to why he would be doing this, but came up with nothing. When he reached the bottom of the slide Youngjae could see his lips moving, clearly trying to ask him something.

 

Sighing, Youngjae reached up to pull his earbuds out and looked at him.

 

“What?” Youngjae said as he stopped just under the edge of the slide.

 

“I was just asking why you were out here all by yourself.” Jaebum looked up at Youngjae with a smile and he could see the moon shining off of his lip piercing.

 

Confused, Youngjae just stared at him not saying anything and hoped his silence would answer for him and Jaebum would leave.

 

Instead of this though, he began climbing up the medal jungle gym.

 

Youngjae watched as he pulled himself up easily. His long body barely having to stretch to reach the top unlike his own. It took him less than a minute to reach the top and swing his body over, easily perching himself on the railing right next to Youngjae.

 

“Dang. This is a pretty good view of the town.” Jaebum laughed and looked over at Youngjae. The moon reflecting in his dark eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asked looking over at him, his eyebrow raised as he fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie.

 

“Nope, I asked you first.” Jaebum said with a slightly crooked smile. “You have to answer my question before I answer yours.” Jaebum smiled while swinging his legs in front of him, continuing to look at Youngjae.

 

“I don’t know.” Youngjae replied looking away from his face “I just come here to be by myself sometimes.” _Liar_ , he thought to himself

 

“That seems kind of lonely.” Jaebum said “Why do want to be by yourself?” Jaebum questioned him again.

 

“Nuh uh. You have to answer my question first.” Youngjae mimicked his response in a mocking tone.

 

“Oh. Right. Well, I’m sitting here talking to you. And looking at the stars. ” Jaebum took a breath then continued “So, why do you want to be by yourself Youngjae?”

 

This time he looked right at Youngjae, waiting for his response, but Youngjae was too shocked to answer right away because Jaebum had said his name name. Youngjae was sure Jaebum wouldn’t have known his name.

 

Youngjae took a small breath, his gaze shifting between Jaebum and the sky above them

 

“Because it’s better than being at home listening to my parents argue.” Youngjae whispered, not really wanting him to know.

 

“Oh.” That was all Jaebum said before letting the silence surround them.

 

It was weird, sitting there with the most popular boy in his school in the middle of the night, not saying anything. Just sitting.

 

As the seconds passed on Youngjae couldn’t resist asking him another question.

 

“How did you know my name?” Youngjae asked, not looking at Jaebum’s face in fear that he would lose his nerve.

 

“What? That’s a silly question. We go to the same school and have a bunch of classes together.

Of course I know your name.” Jaebum let out a small laugh and moved his hand across the top of the rail he was sitting on, flexing it slightly.

 

Youngjae just stared blankly at him, slightly stunned and confused. “But no one ever notices me. So why would they know my name?” Youngjae forced himself to look away from Jaebum, his eyes watering just slightly at the tightening feeling in his chest.

 

“Why do you think no one notices you Youngjae?” Jaebum questioned back, his voice taking on a somewhat sad tone.

 

“Because they just don’t. No one ever does.” Youngjae said matter of factly, looking back up at the sky.

 

Jaebum was quiet for a minute before speaking again.  “That’s not true. I notice you all the time.”

 

Shocked, Youngjae glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Afraid that if he looked at Jaebum he would see the shock on his face.

 

“Besides,” he continued “what’s not to notice? I mean you’re cute and have probably the most shockingly dark brown eyes I’ve ever seen. They almost look fake!” Jaebum said with a smile on his face and a loud laugh.

 

“They’re not that special. Lots of people have brown eyes.” Youngjae rolled his eyes to help prove his point.

 

“Yeah,but not like yours. Yours are like dark chocolate. Not many other people have eyes like that.” Jaebum sounded slightly offended as he spoke, almost like Youngjae saying his eyes were ordinary was a personal attack on him.

 

“Whatever. It’s not like anyone else ever notices them.” Youngjae mumbled hoping, once again, that Jaebum would drop it and leave. Having him here was making Youngjae more nervous than he even thought was possible.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean people don’t notice you just because they don’t notice your eyes. Even though they are pretty noticeable.” Jaebum gave a smirk and leaned back, his upper body hanging over the edge of the railing, letting his face lift completely up towards the sky.

 

Watching him do this made Youngjae’s whole body go cold with panic, the image of him falling over filling his mind.

 

“Don’t do that! You’re going to fall!” Youngjae shouted at him while Jaebum just smiled and laughed, the sound echoing slightly in the night air.

 

“Says the boy sitting on the top of the slide.” Jaebum shot his eyebrows up and laughed again.

 

_His laugh sounds nice_ , Youngjae thought to himself.

 

“I have something solid underneath me smart ass. You, however, have nothing but the ground under you. Which is a good six feet away. So don’t cry to me when you fall and land on your ass.” Youngjae said turning his head away from Jaebum to hide the blush on his face.

 

“You know Youngjae, you’re kind of bossy.” Jaebum said as he swung himself back up quickly wrapping his legs around the bars and letting out a sigh, “So much for you being the sweet boy that keeps to himself.” Jaebum let out a sigh and smiled at Youngjae again, and Youngjae’s eyes instantly fell to his lip ring.

 

“No one ever said I was a sweet boy.” Youngjae said as he put his hands behind him and leaned back. The slight breeze blowing his hair around slightly.

 

“I guess you’re right about that.” Jaebum chuckled, then continued “But you just kind of have that nice guy look to you. Ya know?” he smiled again.

 

“I guess. But like I said, no one ever really talks to me. So I don’t know what they think about me.” Youngae let out another sigh, looking up at the stars.

 

“That’s cause they just don’t know how to approach you. You seem like the kind of person who likes to keep to themselves.” Jaebum’s voice was soft and warm as he spoke. Almost like he was talking to someone the had known his whole life.

 

“That’s because I do. Hence me coming to the park at night. Alone.” Youngjae replied, noticing the hint of sadness in his voice as he did.

 

“I thought you said it was because you didn’t want to listen to you parents argue?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him, a crooked smile on his face.

 

“There’s that too. But I’ve always preferred being by myself. I don’t really have much in common with the people here. So we don’t really ever have anything to talk about.” Youngjae forced himself to look away from Jaebum, not wanting to see the sadness that was in Jaebm’s eyes at his expense.

 

“That can’t be true. You have to have something in common with someone.” Jaebum said.

 

“I told you, I don’t.” Youngjae let out a long sigh. “Why do you care anyway? Why are you even here? I’m sure your friends aren’t happy that you ditched them just to play the question game with me.” Youngjae rolled his eyes again.

 

“I don’t know. I just do. I guess I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while but you always seem so distant.  I just thought that this would be a good chance to talk.” Jaebum shrugged his shoulders and just looked at Youngjae.

 

This was all so strange. Why would someone like Jaebum care about talking to someone like Youngjae? It just didn’t make any sense.  

 

“Why?” Youngjae asked him, looking him right in the eyes. “Why do you want to talk to me so badly? You’ve never shown any interest in me before. So why now?”

 

“That’s not true. I have tried talking to you before. But you always have your earbuds in when you’re walking around school. So you never hear me.” Jaebum’s voice dropped off at the end as he looked away from Youngjae.

 

Was that true? Had he really tried talking to Youngjae before and he just never noticed?

 

Embarrassed, Youngae turned his head away again and looked back up at the moon.

 

Youngjae didn’t k know how much time passed before he noticed Jaebum was standing on the jungle gym right next to where the opening of the slide was.

 

With his head tilted back Youngjae could see Jaebum looking down at him and it startled him, causing his arm to slip out from under him, making Youngjae lose his balance.

 

Just as Youngjae thought he was going to fall, Jaebum’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Pulling Youngjae back towards him, and right to the edge of the slide.

 

“Now who needs to be careful?” Jaebum laughed before letting go of Youngjae’s arm.

 

“Thanks.” Youngjae said, a little breathless as he turned himself around so he was facing Jaebum. Letting his legs dangle in front of him.

 

From this point of view Youngjae had to lean his head back and look up to see Jaebum’s face.

 

“I just didn’t want you crying to me if you had fallen.” He said in a mocking tone, causing Youngjae to let out a loud laugh. Youngjae covered his mouth with his hand to try and soften the sound of it.

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh. It’s nice.” Jaebum smiled down at Youngjae as he spoke, a gentle smile replacing his cocky one.

 

“Shut up no it’s not. It’s loud and annoying.” Youngjae turned his face away from Jaebum in attempt to hide how much he was blushing.

 

“Youngjae I’m being serious. I like your laugh, okay?” Jaebum was using the same tone he had when he had talked about Youngjae’s eyes.

 

“Well, I like your smile.” Youngjae replied, still not looking at Jaebum.

 

“Really?!” Jaebum said in a higher pitch than normal as his voice cracked.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. It seems sincere.” Youngjae shrugged as he said this. A little embarrassed at having just admitted this to him. Feeling brave, Youngjae added “I also like your piercing. It makes you look kind of cool.” This time Youngjae turned to face Jaebum so he could see his reaction to this.

 

“Thanks, Jackson talked me into getting it. He said it would make all the girls think I’m cooler than I actually am.” Jaebum laughed loudly and continued “not that I want them to think I’m cool. I just wanted to do something to piss of my parents.”

 

“Why would you want to piss off your parents?” Youngjae raised his eyebrow at Jaebum, curiosity winning over his self control.

 

“I don’t know. They’re just always on me about stuff, and being perfect. So I wanted to do something to act out I guess.” He said this as he put his hands on either side of Youngjae’s legs and leaned forward a little bit. “What do you think? Does it make me look he cool?” Jaebum’s voice got quieter as he looked right into Youngjae’s eyes, Jaebum’s face inches from Youngjae’s.

 

“I guess. But you were cool even without it.” Youngjae found himself matching his tone as Jaebum looked at him.

 

“You think?” Jaebum raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

 

“I do. But that’s just my opinion.” Youngjae leaned back a little so that Jaebum’s face wasn’t quite as close to his as Youngjae became much more aware to how close their bodies were to one another.

 

“You know Youngjae, you should talk more at school and stuff. You’re kind of funny.” Jaebum spoke in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

 

“Who would I even talk to? It’s not like I have any friends at school to talk with.” Youngjae could hear that sound of sadness in his voice again and for some reason, this time it bothered him.

 

“You could talk to me and the other guys. I bet they would think you were funny too.” Jaebum leaned forward again, grinning before saying “especially if you told them that you think I’m cool. That would make them laugh pretty hard.” Jaebum let out another loud laugh.

 

As he laughed Youngjae just looked up at him. Shocked that Jaebum had just invited him to talk with him and his friends. Who would have ever thought that would happen? Especially like this. Not Youngjae, that’s for sure.

 

Just then a gust of wind blew across us causing Youngjae to shiver slightly.

 

Without hesitating, Jaebum leaned forward, blocking the wind slightly as he looked down at Youngjae. “I’m serious. You should hang out with us. It would be fun.”

 

As he moved back Youngjae couldn’t help but wish that Jaebum would stay that close to him for a little while longer.  

 

“Okay.” That was the only thing Youngjae could think of saying.

 

With that Jaebum looked at his watch and his eyes got wide.

 

“Shit. It’s midnight. We should probably go before your parents find out you’re not at home.” Jaebum reached forward, his hand wrapping around Youngjae's and tugging him forward and into his chest before stepping back, realizing what he had just done.

 

“It’s fine. They never notice when I’m gone. Too busy fighting.” Youngjae stepped back and looked up at Jaebum with a shrug.

 

“Really? You do this often then huh?” Jaebum had a small grin on his face as he looked at Youngjae.

 

“ I told you, it’s better than listening to them.” Youngjae paused for a moment then continued “I usually hang out here for a while before going down to Bennie’s. They serve hot chocolate after midnight and it’s really good.” Youngjae bit his bottom lip before continuing. “You could come with me. If you wanted to.”

 

He would never admit it outloud, but Youngjae really wanted Jaebum to say yes and go with him.

 

He watched as Jaebum seemed to think it over, his heartbeat picking up slightly.

 

“Why not? I’ve never been to Bennie’s after midnight, count me in.” Jaebum flashed a smile, his lips pulling up over his teeth and making Youngjae’s breath catch slightly in his chest.

 

“Okay.” Youngjae said softly, the blush deepening on his face.

 

With that Youngjae turned around and sat down so he could slide down to the ground. As he slid Youngjae could hear Jaebum laughing behind him.

 

“What’s so funny?” Youngjae shot back at Jaebum once e was on the ground again.

 

“You looked like a little kid sliding down like that.” Jaebum leaned over the top of the slide as he laughed, the sound echoing in the air around them.

 

“Well anyone would look like a kid to a giant like you!” Youngjae laughed back at him, this time not bothering to hide it.

 

“Hey! That’s not nice!” Jaebum said as he flung himself down the slide, looking like a mess of awkward limbs as he did so, causing Youngjae to double over with his laughter.

 

Jaebum reached the bottom just as Youngjae was standing upright again. Catching him by surprise and stopping him mid laugh.

 

“You shouldn’t laugh at people. It’s not nice” Jaebum pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

 

“You laughed at me first!” Youngjae couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

“True. But from my point of view you really did look like a little kid.” Jaebum rocked back on his heels and stuck his hands in his back pockets.

 

“ From my point of view you looked like an extremely awkward teenage boy.” Youngjae laughed back at him again,

 

“Well, I AM an awkward teenaged boy.” Jaebum tried to force a serious look on his face but failed, a small smile slowly spreading over his lips.

 

“Exactly.” Youngjae looked back at him and smiled. “Come on, Bennie’s is waiting for us.”

 

“Lead the way!” Jaebum laughed again, the sound beginning to feel familiar to Youngjae each time he did it.

 

The two of them  walked in silence for a few minutes before Youngjae noticed that Jaebum’s hand was no longer in his pocket, but swinging slightly next to his.

 

Youngjae could feel his heart pound in his chest in anticipation. His thoughts running wild with his imagination as slowly but surely, Jaebum’s hand got closer and closer until Jaebum slowly grabbed Youngjae’s hand, his finger lacing between Youngjae’s gently.

 

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his words meant for Youngjae only.

 

“Yeah.” Youngjae breathed out, curling his fingers tighter around Jaebum’s. Youngjae instantly noticed how warm Jaebum’s hand was against his. The feeling of it sending goosebumps up Youngjae’s arm.

 

From the corner of his eye Youngae could see the small smile on Jaebum’s face, and wondered what it would be like to hold his hand everyday. Something he never even considered thinking about anyone before.

 

“I’ve never held someone’s hand like this before.” Jaebum said softly, almost a whisper that Youngjae would have missed if he hadn’t been so close to him.

 

“Wait, really?” Youngjae tried to hide the shock in his voice but failed, his eyes widening as he turned to look at Jaebum.

 

“Really, I mean, I’ve held hands with people but never like this. It feels different for some reason with you.” Jaebum shrugged, biting his bottom lip in thought. “Like, if I were to let go right now, you might disappear into the night and I’d never see you again.”

 

Youngjae sucked in a breathe at Jaebum’s word. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. No one had ever made him feel like they wanted him to be around. Even if it was just for right now, in this moment. And oddly enough he found that he understood what Jaebum said.

 

Because under the dim streetlights, with the moon and stars as their only company, somehow this felt like a dream. Like it wasn’t really happening unless they could feel each other. Their linked hands the only proof that this was real.

 

“Sorry, that sounded really dumb didn’t it?” Jaebum forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as Youngjae shook his head.

 

“No! It made sense to me!” Youngjae pulled slightly on their linked hands as he spoke, “I know what you meant. That it kind of feels like a dream or something because it’s so late. And that one of us is going to wake up and realize it didn’t really happen.”

 

Youngjae bit his lip, hoping Jaebum understood what he was saying, as they continued to walk. The overwhelming feeling that maybe Youngjae really was asleep and dreaming starting to fill him the longer Jaebum took to respond.

 

“I really hope it’s not a dream.” Jaebum said, his voice clear as they reached the main street, the light of Bennie’s sign illuminating them in the dark as their only source of light. Seeing as all the other stores and restaurants were closed at this hour.

 

Youngjae felt his heart squeeze in his chest, his fingers gripping tightly to Jaebum’s hand.

 

“It’s not. I’m certain it’s not a dream.” Youngjae looked straight ahead as he spoke, not sure if he was trying to  convince himself or Jaebum of his words. Maybe both.

 

“Good, cause I like hanging out with you.” Jaebum turned and smiled at Youngjae as they walked through the front door of the small cafe restaurant. The old lady who had owned the restaurant for what seemed like forever smiling at the two of them as they sat down in one of the booths by the windows.

 

“Back again I see, and this time with a friend.” Mal-Soon smiled at Youngjae, her eyes looking back and forth between the boys before taking out her pad of paper and a pen. “I assume you want your usual?”

 

“Yes please.” Youngjae smiled, his hand now feeling much colder without Jaebum’s wrapped around it.

 

“And what can I get you tonight?” She turned to Jaebum, the same smile still on her face.

 

“Whatever Youngjae is getting is fine. I trust his tastes.” Jaebum gave Youngjae a small smile as he spoke.

 

“Alright, two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream and caramel on top.” Mal-Soon smiled again before walking away to make their drinks. Looking back once to smile knowingly at the two of them.

 

“She’s nice.” Jaebum said, turning his attention back to Youngjae.

 

“Yeah, she’s old and kind of nosey, but she’s always really nice.” Youngjae fiddled with his hands as they sat there, fully aware of Jaebum’s gaze never leaving his face.

 

“This place feels weird without a bunch of people in it.” Jaebum looked around the small cafe before letting his gaze settle back on Youngjae.

 

“Mmhm, a lot of places feel different late at night. Especially in such a small town.” Youngjae looked up as Mal-Soon came back with their drinks and placed one in front of each boy.

 

“Here you go, enjoy.” She smiled at them before returning to her spot behind the bar area, sitting down and pulling out a book from somewhere as Youngjae dipped his finger into his whipped cream, then stuck it in his mouth with a pleased sound.

 

“The later it gets, the more it starts to feel like an old ghost town. Like there really isn’t anyone here at all.” Youngjae continued to eat his whipped cream, this time with the spoon Mal-Soon had left for each of them.

 

“I’ve never really thought about it before. Probably because I’m not usually out this late.” Jaebum smiled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, the whipped cream leaving a line above his lip making Youngjae laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jaebum pouted, knowing full well why Youngjae was laughing.

 

“You have whipped cream on your face! It looks like a mustache.” Youngjae giggled, trying to keep his voice down even though there was no one to disturb.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Jaebum raised one eyebrow and forced himself not to smile or laugh. “I don’t feel anything, maybe I should try again.”

 

Youngjae laughed as Jaebum raised his cup to his face again, this time purposefully getting more whipped cream on his face.

 

“Hyung! You’ve got it all over your face now!” Youngjae tried to stop his laughter as he grabbed a napkin to wipe the cream off of Jaebum’s face as Jaebum looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion.

 

It wasn’t until he was done that Youngjae noticed the look Jaebum was giving him.

 

“What?” Youngjae asked, nervous that he had done something wrong.

 

“You called me ‘hyung.” Jaebum said softly.

 

A flash of nervousness and fear rushed through Youngjae as Jaebum looked at him, a soft smile slowly spreading across his face.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before calling you that…” Youngjae’s voice was soft as he gently sunk back into his seat.

 

“No! It’s okay, I don’t mind. It was actually kind of nice. No one else really calls me that.” Jaebum smiled again, this time the action reaching his eyes and filling his whole face.

 

“Really? Aren’t you older than your friends?” Youngjae was genuinely surprised at this new information.

 

Jaebum laughed with a small shrug of his shoulders, “Technically I’m older than both Jackson and Jinyoung. But Jackson insists that since it’s only by a few months he doesn’t need to call me ‘hyung’ and i’ve known Jinyoung since childhood, so he never does it either.” Jaebum began messing with one of the napkins on the table, a sort of sad look in his eyes.

 

“What about Mark?” Youngjae asked, taking another sip of his now slightly cooler hot chocolate.

 

“Mark is older than me, but he doesn’t really care if we call him hyung since he was born in America.” Jaebum laughed slightly at this, but it sounded hollow.

 

“I’ll call you ‘hyung’, if you want me to.” Youngjae blushed slightly, his eyes avoiding looking Jaebum in the face as he hoped this was okay. He hoped that Jaebum would let him call him hyung because that would mean they are friends, and he really wanted them to be friends.

 

“I’d like that.” Jaebum gave him his shy smile again, the gesture finally reaching his eyes.

 

The two of them just sat there for a while after that, not saying anything, but perfectly content to be where they were.

 

Jaebum was still shocked with himself at just how much he liked it when Youngjae called him hyung. He had gotten so used to people, his friends in particular, not calling him that. So when Youngjae had done it, and done it so casually like he had been calling him that for years, it made his heart skip a beat. He had tried very hard to keep himself from leaning across the table and kissing Youngjae.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Jaebum was snapped from his thoughts by Youngjae’s voice, taken slightly by surprise at his question.

 

“I like black, and grey. But mostly black, why?” Jaebum was genuinely curious as to why Youngjae had asked him that.

 

“I figured that was something friends should know about each other.” Youngjae gave a shy smile before finishing the last of his hot Chocolate.

 

“What’s yours?” Jaebum kept himself from asking more questions, wanting to know everything there was to know about Youngjae.

 

“Red. What’s your favorite animal?” Jaebum smiled as Youngjae looked at him with an eager expression.

 

“Cats, I have a cat named Nora.” Jaebum smiled, secretly hoping to himself that one day he would get to introduce Youngjae to Nora.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry but we can’t be friends now.” Youngjae said with a serious expression before laughing at the look Jaebum was making. “I’m allergic to cats, and they don’t like me.”

 

Jaebum let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding with a laugh. “Yah! You scared me for a second I thought you were being serious.”

 

“Well I am, at least about the being allergic to cats part.” Youngjae laughed, and he found that he liked the feeling of laughing with Jaebum. And the sound of Jaebum’s laugh, probably more than he was willing to admit at this point. “Are you done?” Youngjae asked, looking at Jaebum’s now empty mug.

 

“Yeah, are you ready to go?” Jaebum stood up slightly, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket before paying for their drinks. All too quickly for Youngjae to stop him.

 

“Hyung! You don’t have to pay,I invited you remember?” Youngjae whined, readying himself to hand Jaebum his money back before Jaebum reached out to stop him, his fingers lacing through Youngjae’s like they had done earlier.

 

“I’m the hyung, so I’ll pay. I want to.” Youngjae’s heart gave a violent beat at the smile Jaebum had on his face, his ears turning red with embarrassment.  

 

“Thank you.” Youngjae half whispered, his face looking away from Jaebum so he couldn’t see how red his face was.

 

Jaebum just smiled as the two of them left the restaurant together, not missing the way Mal-Soon was looking at them as they did so.

 

“So what else do you usually do at night when everyone else is sleeping?” Jaebum asked as they walked back towards the park, their fingers still laced together.

 

“That’s usually it, just the park and Bennie’s. Not much else is open this late at night.” Youngjae spoke softly, even though there wasn’t any around to hear him. It just felt right.  “This is usually about the time I go back home.” Youngjae looked at his phone, noting that it was well past one a.m now.

 

As soon as he said the words, he wished he hadn’t. He wasn’t ready for tonight to be over yet. He wanted to spend more time with Jaebum. Just the two of them, the rest of their town clueless as to what they were doing.

 

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest as they came back to the park, sadness filling him at the thought that this was it. That this was where they would go their separate ways for the night.

 

“Can I walk you home Youngjae?” Jaebum asked as they walked past the park, not stopping like Youngjae had thought they would.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Youngjae again found himself turning his face away to hide the blush creeping up on his face.

 

They continued walking like that, both of them looking forward with their hands intertwined, until they had reached Youngjae’s house. Much too quickly for their liking.

 

“Well, this is it I guess.” Youngjae said as he started to pull his hand away from Jaebum’s.

 

Before Youngjae could though, Jaebum tightened his grip on it and pulled Youngjae into his chest.  His arms wrapped tightly around Youngjae, catching him completely off guard.

 

Almost as quickly as Jaebum had done it, he was letting go of Youngjae. A deep blush across his face as Youngjae looked up at him.

 

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have done that.” Jaebum looked away, his hand coming up to cover his face.

 

“No. It’s fine! You just surprised me.” Youngjae looked down and grabbed the hem of his jacket in his hands. Not sure what to do.

 

Just as Youngjae was preparing himself to turn around and go back inside he was startled by the feeling of Jaebum’s hand on his face, fingers cold against his warm cheek.

 

In the split second that Youngjae realized what was happening, he had no time to react until Jaebum’s lips were softly pressing against his own. The feeling completely foreign to him, but not unwelcome.

 

Youngjae had pictured his first kiss many times. But never had he pictured it being like, feeling like this.

 

It was completely corny, but Youngjae couldn’t stop thinking how right it felt to have Jaebum’s lips pressed to his. The coolness from the metal of his lip ring a contrast to the warmth of his lips against Jaebum’s mouth.

 

Without thinking, Youngjae brought his hand up to the side of Jaebum’s neck. His fingers spreading out over his smooth skin to pull him in just a little bit closer, until their chests were almost touching.

 

Jaebum smiled into the kiss at this, his lips pressing against Youngjae’s a little firmer as he gently nipped at Youngjae’s lip before teasingly running his tongue over the same spot.

 

Youngjae let out a little gasp at the feeling of Jaebum’s tongue pressed to his lips, the sound lost as Jaebum every so quickly and gently, sucked Youngjae’s bottom lip into his mouth for just a second. Just long enough to catch the younger boy off guard and have him missing the feeling as soon as it was gone.

 

And just like that, as quickly as it had happened, it was over. And Youngjae thought to himself that he would like to spend somewhere close to forever kissing Jaebum. Learning all the ways their mouths could fit together, and all the ways they couldn’t.

 

“Can you please say something so that I know it was okay to do that.” Jaebum tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice, but failed completely.

 

Youngjae was a firm believer that actions spoke louder than words, so he let his actions speak for him this time by reaching up to pull Jaebum’s face back down to his. His lips quickly pressing to Jaebum’s in a kiss that was much less satisfying than their first one had been, but still pleasant in the way Jaebum let out a little surprised sound against Youngjae’s mouth before Youngjae was pulling away again.

 

“Can I take that as an okay to kiss you again at school? Or anywhere else?” Jaebum raised his eyebrow with a smile, the red on his cheeks deeper than it was before.

 

Afraid that his voice would betray him, Youngjae simply nodded. A smile spreading across his face that reached his eyes and in that moment Jaebum swore that Youngjae’s smile was his favorite thing in the world.

 

Before he could do anything else to make his heartbeat race, Youngjae turned around and walked to his bedroom window. Not turning back to look at Jaebum until he had the window opened.

 

“Goodnight Jaebum. And yes, you can kiss me at school if you really want to.” Youngjae smiled as he swung his leg over the edge of his window. Only turning back around when Jaebum called out to him from the sidewalk.

 

“Good! Because I really want to kiss you at school tomorrow!” Even from where he was, Youngjae could see the smile on Jaebum’s face as he stood under the street light.

 

“Youngjae-ah! Come sit with me at lunch tomorrow!” Jaebum cupped his hands around his face to make sure Youngjae could hear him, an even bigger smile on his face this time.

 

Youngjae blushed before nodding at Jaebum, “Okay, I will.”

 

As he shut the window Youngjae watched Jaebum standing under the street light, looking like his own personal angel, before he smiled one last time and turned to walk away. A pep in his step that Youngjae hadn’t noticed before. And maybe he was being conceited, but he’d like to think that he was the reason for that little extra pep.

 

After he could no longer see Jaebum, Youngjae turned to look at his room. It was exactly the same as he had left it. There were still clothes on his floor, his bed was still slightly unmade and the same music posters were still hanging on his wall.

  
Yet as he stood there, looking at all of this, he couldn’t help but think that everything else, had changed. He knew that come tomorrow, he would look forward to going to school for the first time in a long time. And for the first time since he started high school, he wouldn’t sit by himself at lunch with his headphones drowning out the rest of the world. He would sit with Jaebum, and his friends, and Jaebum would kiss him in front of all of them. Not caring how they teased him for it. And Youngjae would let him, he would let Jaebum kiss him whenever he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into how youngjae's life changes after meeting jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guuuuuuuys~ im sorry this took so long to post. my vacation got extended and i didn't bring my laptop charger with me last weekend. so i had no time to write until today. but thank you for being patient with me! enjoy!

Youngjae had assumed that his day would be relatively the same as every other day had been. He had assumed that he would wake up, go to school,  and sit through his classes just like he had each day before.

He assumed that when it came time for lunch, he would sit with Jaebum and his friends, and that would be it.

Oh how wrong he had been.

The second he walked into his first period class he could see Jaebum sitting in the back, the desk next to him empty. Normally Youngjae would sit by himself, but as soon as Jaebum saw him he smiled, his hand raising up and waving Youngjae over to him.

“Youngjae, come sit with me?” Jaebum smiled, a hopeful look in his eyes as Youngjae walked over to the desk next to him.

“Goodmorning hyung.” Youngjae kept his head down as he sat, aware that people were now staring at him as Jaebum continued to smile at him.

“How was your night last night?” Jaebum smirked when the blush on Youngjae’s cheeks deepened. His eyes going wide as he turned to look at Jaebum. “Do anything interesting? Kiss any really good looking guys?”

 

Jaebum full on laughed at the sound that came out of Youngjae’s mouth.

“ _Hyuung._ ” Youngjae whined, causing more people to turn and look at them, the smile on Jaebum’s face growing.

 “Youngjae?” Jaebum said his name with a small laugh, amusement clear in his voice as Youngjae slid down in his chair.

 “People are staring at us.” Youngjae whispered without looking at him.

 “I noticed, but I don’t really care.” Jaebum smirked, his face getting closer to Youngjae’s.

 It was at this moment that Youngjae turned to look at Jaebum, a gasp leaving his mouth at how close the older boy was to him. It was also at this moment that Jaebum decided to kiss Youngjae, just a quick peck on the lips, in front of everyone.

 

A collective gasp could be heard through the whole class as the teacher walked in.

 “Alright, that’s enough everyone. Please turn around and pay attention.” The teacher said, shaking his head at his class before beginning to write on the board.

 

It had all happened so fast, Youngjae didn’t have any time to process it. He knew Jaebum had said he wanted to kiss him at school. But he didn’t know that Jaebum was going to do it first thing in the morning, in front of everyone.

 The rest of day had gone pretty much the same with Jaebum walking him to his second period, their hands intertwined the whole way until they got to the door, where Jaebum proceeded to kiss Youngjae on the forehead, with his whole class looking at them.

 

Youngjae spent the entire class trying to pay attention, but found it increasingly harder to do so with Jaebum on his mind the whole time. Especially when he discovered him waiting outside of his class when the bell finally rang.

 

“How was class?” Jaebum asked as he reached for Youngjae’s hand, his fingers interlacing with his effortlessly.

 “It was okay, people kept looking at me though because of you.” Youngjae blushed again, and he was beginning to think that the blush was going to become permanent with how often Jaebum caused his face to heat up.

 “Oh? And how is that my doing hm?” Youngjae could see the smirk on Jaebum’s face without having to actually look at him.

 “Because hyung~” Youngjae made a whining noise and tugged gently on their linked hands.

 “Because why?” Youngjae could hear the laugh in his voice but refused to look at Jaebum. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how embarrassed he was.

 “Because you kissed me! And everyone keeps looking at me and whispering and I’m pretty sure they’re talking about it cause you’re popular and I’m not and it’s embarrassing!” Youngjae huffed out as he turned his head, trying his hardest not to pout as the older boy laughed at him.

 “What’s so funny?”

 “You are, I didn’t think you would be so embarrassed just by me kissing you at school. It’s kind of cute.” Jaebum laughed, the sound sending shivers down Youngjae’s spine.

 

“I’m not cute.” Youngjae whispered, still not looking at Jaebum as they walked down the hallway. Youngjae wasn’t even aware that they were heading to his next class, or the fact that instead of leaving him at the door this time Jaebum followed him into the class. Sitting down in the back without letting go of Youngjae’s hand.

 

“You should sit down now Youngjae-ah, before more people stare at us.” Jaebum teased, the smirk not leaving his face for a single second as he enjoyed teasing Youngjae.

 

“I hate you right now.” Youngjae mumbled as he sat down, fully aware that he was now pouting at the older boy.

 

Throughout the entire period Youngjae was aware of everything Jaebum did. Whether it was him shifting in his seat, or him turning his head slightly to look at him, Youngjae was aware of all of it. And it made him nervous, to feel how restless Jaebum was being. He hadn’t moved around this much during first period.

 

He wasn’t even like this last night. Youngjae had noticed how still and calm Jaebum had been the entire time. Which made every little move he was making right now even more noticeable.

 

Finally deciding to figure out what was going on, Youngjae pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbed his pen.

 

_Hyung, what’s wrong? -yj_

 

As discretely as possible, Youngjae passed the piece of paper to Jaebum, taking note of the confused look on his face as he read it.

Youngjae watched as Jaebum wrote his response before passing the paper back to him.

 

_Why do you think something's wrong? -jb_

 

Youngjae sighed, clearly Jaebum was going to make this more difficult than is had to be.

 

_You keep fidgeting, I can tell you’re being restless. Please just tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something wrong? -yj_

 

Youngjae looked up before passing the note back, making sure no one was watching them. His heart stopping when one of their classmates looked at him, then at his hand with the note, and winked, before turning back around.

 As soon as he saw Jaebum read the note he felt himself tense up. What if he really had done something wrong? What if he had said something to make him mad and now Jaebum was regretting everything and wishing he had never talked to him? What if-

 His thoughts were interrupted by the piece of paper landing back on his desk. He forced himself to take a breath before reading it.

 

_Do you really hate me?- jb_

 

Youngjae felt a lump in his throat as he read the words.  His chest felt tight as he looked over at Jaebum, who was staring straight ahead of him. The longer he looked the more he could see the slight frown on his face.

 Jaebum thought he hated him. And he knew words written on a piece of paper wouldn’t make it better, but he had to let him know that he 100% did not hate him. At all.

 

_Hyung, I don’t hate you. I promise. You make me nervous and I’m not used to everyone looking at me and talking about me. And i’m not used to having someone to talk to and to walk with me to class. All of this is strange for me, but I really promise i don’t hate you. I could never hate you hyung. Ever. - yj_

 

Youngjae hoped as he passed the note back to Jaebum that those words would be enough until he could talk to him. He hoped that Jaebum would understand that he was the one person he could never hate.

 Youngjae held his breath for the rest of the class. He had seen Jaebum read the note, and seen the small smile that turned up at the corner of his lips. But Jaebum didn’t write anything back. He simply folded the note and stuck it in his backpack.

 He had expected that when the class was over, Jaebum was going to get up and leave without him. He was entirely prepared for this. So when Jaebum did the opposite and turned to Youngjae with his hand held out, clearly wanting the younger to hold his hand, Youngjae couldn’t help the little sigh of relief he let out. Or the fact that his eyes were starting to water slightly.

 Clearly, Jaebum had not been expecting this to happen, if the panicked look on his face was anything to go by.

 

Without saying a word, Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s hand and pulled Youngjae behind him out of the class.

 

“Hyung, where are we going?” Youngjae called from behind him, his nerves going haywire as Jaebum pulled him through the halls and out the doors until they were outside.

 Jaebum continued to pull Youngjae along until they were behind the building, behind the trees where no one could see them, before pulling Youngjae into his chest. His hand going to the back of his head to run through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum whispered before pressing his lips to the top of Youngjae’s head.

 “Why are you sorry? You didn’t-”

 “Please don’t cry Youngjae-ah. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m sorry.” Jaebum continued to stroke the back on Youngjae’s head, his finger gently tangling in his hair.

 “Hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who said I hated you when I didn’t mean it.” Youngjae’s words were muffled by Jaebum’s shirt, but neither of them were ready to let go yet.

 “I’m sorry I made you worry, when I saw that look on your face, like you thought I was going to leave you, I’m sorry.” Jaebum pulled back only to crush his lips to Youngjae’s. The action taking the younger by surprise as he closed his eyes, his hands finding their way into the material of Jaebum’s shirt.  His mind trying to keep up with what was happening as his lips moved against Jaebum’s.

 

But this kiss was different from the ones they had already shared. This one was fast, more urgent and it felt like so much more than a kiss. And just when Youngjae thought it was done, Jaebum pulling away to suck in a breathe, his lips were once again being taken over by Jaebum’s.

 His tongue running against Youngjae’s lips, asking for permission before sliding into his mouth and tasting every inch of Youngjae. It was at this moment that Youngjae was glad no one could see them back here. That no one could interrupt this moment, because this moment was meant just for them.

 The only thing that could, and did, interrupt them was the bell ringing, letting them know that the next period was starting and that they were late for lunch. The two of them stood there, still holding onto each other with their breathing coming out much heavier than it had been before.

 

“Hyung, we’re late for lunch.” Youngjae half whispered, still trying to get his breathing under control.

 “Yeah.” Jaebum said, his hand pushing back Youngjae’s hair from his face.

 “I really don’t hate you hyung, I promise.” Youngjae whispered, his face pressed into Jaebum’s chest one last time before they had to leave their little bubble.

 “I believe you, and I promise to try and keep myself from kissing you in front of everyone. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jaebum smile down at Youngjae, his eyes shining as the younger blushed.

 “You can still kiss me, just don’t call me cute.” Youngjae pouted, his face looking similar to a child’s after being told they couldn’t have dessert.

 “But you are cute! Especially when you pout like that.” Jaebum laughed, his hand intertwining with Youngjae’s as they made their way back inside to find his friends and to each lunch.

Youngjae could feel the smile tugging at his lips, trying to contain the butterflies that erupted inside of him at Jaebum’s words. The only person who had ever called him cute was his mom, and she hadn’t done that in years. And it was different when Jaebum did it, the way he said it made him feel special. Like he was the only one Jaebum said that to.

 

If anyone ever asked, Youngjae would deny liking that Jaebum thought he was cute. So he really hoped no one asked, because he was a terrible liar.

 

********

 

Sitting with Jaebum’s friends had been, well, interesting. As soon as they had sat down Youngjae was very aware of the little looks he was getting, even if they didn’t last long. This was due to the fact that the minute they had sat down, Jaebum had claimed him.

 

“Guys, this is Youngjae, my boyfriend, be nice. Or I will kill you.” Jaebum looked specifically at Jackson as he said this, which made Youngjae nervous.

 

He had always thought Jackson was nice, even though he had never spoken to him before.

 “Hey! I’m always nice! Aren’t I?” Jackson practically yelled, looking at Mark who was slowly eating a bag of chips.

 “Sure, let’s go with that.” it was Jinyoung who answered, looking up from the book he had been reading before they had sat down.

 “Jackson is harmless for the most part, just loud.” Mark smiled at Youngjae, looking somewhat like a cheshire cat.

 “I don’t mind loud.” Youngjae smiled back at the older boy, feeling some of his nerves ease. “Jaebum is loud, and I like him.” Youngjae blushed furiously after realizing what he had said.

 

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Jackson cooed at him, earning a glare from Jaebum.

 “Yah!” Jaebum threw a chip at Jackson, “Only I get to call him cute!”

 

Youngjae couldn’t deny that he felt a sense of pride at how Jaebum had so quickly claimed and defended him. Even if it was just telling Jackson not to call him cute. It made his chest swell with pride and joy.

 “So Youngjae, did you really tell Jaebum you think he’s cool? Or did he make that up?” Mark asked, eating another chip before feeding one to Jinyoung as well. His fingers lingering for just a slight second on the other boy’s lips.

 “No, I really did say that.” Youngjae watched as Mark licked the powder off of his finger that had just been pressed to Jinyoung’s mouth, a small twinkle in his eyes.

 “Ha! Told you he thinks i’m cool, you jerk.” Jaebum laughed, his arm wrapping around Youngjae’s waist and pulling him to sit closer by his side.

 

From the corner of his eye, Youngjae could see Mark looking at Jinyoung, the same look in his eyes that Youngjae had when he looked at Jaebum. He told himself to ask Jaebum about that later. For now he just wanted to enjoy having people to sit with and talk to while he ate. Something he hadn’t done since before he was in highschool.

 

_A week later~_

 

The last week had been a whirlwind of changes. Youngjae had gone from feeling invisible to everyone, to having actual friends and feeling like he fit in.

 

Jaebum’s friends had made it easy to fit in with them, accepting that he was slightly on the shy side, but also not afraid to speak up when he felt the need. Which was anytime Jackson started teasing him, or Mark started talking about his dog Coco, which he had promised to bring over to Jinyoung’s house this weekend when they all planned to watch movies and eat pizza.

 Youngjae had also learned that Mark was very much in love with Jinyoung, and that Jinyoung was oblivious to it.

 

Jaebum had told him that Mark confided in him last year about his feelings for Jinyoung, but that Mark had decided to not take Jaebum’s advice on just telling Jinyoung. Which meant Youngjae spent a good amount of time watching Mark look at Jinyoung longanly.

Which was what he was doing right now as he sat with Jaebum on the floor of Mark’s living room, Jaebum’s legs on either side of Youngjae as he leaned back into his chest.

 

“Jinyoungie~ Catch!” Mark laughed as he threw a piece of candy in the air at Jinyoung, the latter opening his mouth and catching the candy easily.

 “Five points!” Jackson yelled from his spot in the chair he was sitting in.

 “No way, that was at least worth ten Mark is a good 8 feet away!” Jaebum argued back, waving his hand dramatically at Mark as he made his way into the living room. His arms filled with bags of different candies and chips and various other junk foods.

 

Another thing Youngjae had learned about Mark was that he always had the munchies because he was, as Jaebum had put it, their resident stoner.  

 When they weren’t at school, and a few occasions where he had been, Mark was usually high, or semi high. Therefor he was always eating. Youngjae was pretty sure he was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

 “Fine, seven points. Happy now?” Jackson rolled his eyes as he made a pouty face at Jaebum.

 “Very.” Youngjae could hear the smirk in Jaebum’s voice as he pressed his lips to the back of Youngjae’s neck. The feeling of it giving him goosebumps.

 “Listen, if you two are gonna be gross I’m kicking you out.” Mark sighed as Jinyoung shifted on the couch above them, making room for Mark to settle in next to him.

 “No one is as gross as you are Mark.” Jinyoung gave him a serious look before breaking out into a smile and stealing a bag of chips from Mark.

 “Oh Jinyoungie you hurt me so bad!” Mark fake pouted before squishing himself as close as possible to Jinyoung, pulling the blankets off the back of the couch and wrapping them up in one. The other one landing over Jaebum’s head.

 

“Really Mark? Are you twelve?” Jaebum sighed, pulling the blanket away and draping it back over Youngjae’s lap. He had learned the other day that Youngjae, while a ray of sunshine in his eyes, was perpetually cold. Even if he had a hoodie on, he would still claim to be cold and snuggle up closer to Jaebum.

 

“Yes, he is.” Jinyoung replied, his face serious but his eyes showing that hint of mischief Youngjae had noticed he only gets when he’s teasing Mark.

 Youngjae could feel Jaebum moving as he laughed, his arms snaking around Youngjae’s waist, his fingers brushing slightly against the skin on his sides as he blushed.

 

“Ew, the couples are canoodling and i’ve been left by myself over here.” Jackson made a fake gagging noise before laughing.

 “Hey, it’s not our fault your boyfriend is back in Thailand and has left you here to rot.” Mark laughed, causing him to choke on a chip before laughing again.

 “Yah! He’s coming back tomorrow!” Jackson smiled so wide Youngjae was sure it had to hurt.

 “I’ll finally get to meet Bambam then?” Youngjae asked, turning to look at Jaebum.

 “Mhm, although don’t get too excited. He’s just as loud and ridiculous as Jackson is.” Jaebum poked Youngjae in the stomach and smiled at the way it made him squirm.

 “Jackson isn’t too bad, I tune him out a lot of the time when he’s talking.” Youngjae smiled up at Jaebum, making him laugh and drop a kiss right under Youngjae’s eye. Jaebum had taken to doing this over the last few days. Loving the way it made Youngjae blush when he kissed the tiny mole resting just below his eye. He also loved that more often than not Youngjae would return the gesture with a giggle before placing a quick kiss to Jaebum’s lips.

 

This time was no exception as Youngjae turned his body more to kiss Jaebum, gagging noises sounding around them, even from Jinyoung.

 “Okay, that’s enough of that let’s please actually watch the movie.” Jinyoung poked Jaebum in the back with his foot while pushing play on their movie.

 It was one Youngjae had never seen before, and he had no idea what to expect considering Jinyoung had picked it.

 As the movie started, Youngjae slowly caught on to it and realized Jinyoung had picked a horror film.

 Not wanting the others, especially Jaebum, to know that he was scared, he gently burrowed himself closer to Jaebum. His hands tugging the blanket up slightly so that he could cover his face if he needed to.

 

It was needles to say that Youngjae **did not** like scary movies.

 It was also needless to say, that Jinyoung had planned on this. He had also planned on winning the bet he had made with Mark that Youngjae was going to scream. He had twenty bucks riding on it. But Youngjae, and Jaebum for that fact, didn’t need to know that.

 

As the movie played on, and the suspense built, Youngjae continued to pull the blanket further up, trying to be subtle about hiding. But try as he did, Jaebum had noticed almost immediately, his arms wrapping around Youngjae tighter to try and comfort him.

 

Because as much as he enjoyed Youngjae being this close to him, he didn’t want him to be scared.

 Just when Jinyoung had given up hope on winning the bet, it happened.

 Youngjae felt his whole body tense in fear as the suspense built up, his hands clutching the edge of the blanket as he fought his urge to scream. The whole room had gone silent, which was unusual considering the group of people he was with. And then it happened.

 

Out of nowhere, right as the killer was about to cut off the head of his unsuspecting victim, Jackson jumped up from his chair and screamed, causing Youngjae to scream so loud he jumped up slightly. Landing back on Jaebum’s leg as he threw the blanket over his head.

 

“No!” Youngjae shouted, still hiding under the blanket as Jinyoung and Mark laughed hysterically, earning themselves a death glare from Jaebum.

 “Jackson, you are a dead man.” Jaebum said, reaching to pull Youngjae out from under the blanket and turn him so that he was now facing Jaebum, his face finding it’s place in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “It’s okay Jae, it’s over.”

 

Jaebum ran his hand through the back of Youngjae’s hair, the way he knew Youngjae liked it.

 “Mark, you owe me twenty dollars now.” Jinyoung whispered, hoping _praying_ that Jaebum couldn’t hear him.

 His prayers went unanswered.

 “Park Jinyoung, I am going to kill you.” Jaebum said, his jaw clenched as he tried to soothe Youngjae.

 “Hey! Mark was the one who made the bet!” Jinyoung shouted, now standing as he tried to compose himself.

 “Looks like you’re both dead then.” Jaebum sighed as he felt Youngjae loosen up, his body not as tense as his breathing evened out again. “You okay now?” Jaebum asked, looking down at him.

 “Yeah, I’m okay hyung.” Youngjae said, his face still nestled in Jaebum’s neck.

 “We’re going, you three idiots can have fun here.” Jaebum said, pulling Youngjae up with him as he stood and made his way to the door.

 

“Hyung, we don’t have to go if you-”

 “If i look at either of them I am going to hit them.” Jaebum said, pulling Youngjae out into the cold night, realizing that Youngjae had forgotten his sweater inside. “Here.”

 Jaebum quickly pulled his hoodie off and placed it over the younger’s head, his chest filling with pride at how the fabric swallowed Youngjae up and hung loosely on his frame.

 “What about you? Won’t you be cold?” Youngjae asked, his hands already forming little sweater paws with the sleeves.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to be cold.” Jaebum smiled before taking Youngjae’s hand and walking.

 

They walked for what seemed like forever before Jaebum finally stopped and it took Youngjae a minute to realize where they were.

 

They were back at the park where they had met. The place where Youngjae had spent so many lonely nights by himself, silently wishing for someone to spend them with.

 It was in that moment that Youngjae realized he had gotten his wish, and with the least likely person.

 

If you had asked Youngjae a week ago what he would be doing right now, never in a million years, or even a million lifetimes, would he have said he would be standing there with his boyfriend, wrapped up in his sweatshirt and holding his hand, watching a shooting star cross the sky.

 

“Hyung look! Make a wish!” Youngjae used the hand that was hanging by his side to point to the sky, Jaebum just catching the star before it disappeared out of sight.

 

The two of them stood there in silence, making their wishes, with their hands still clasped together.

 

“What did you wish for?” Jaebum finally broke the silence, his thumb rubbing small circles into the back of Youngjae’s hand.

 “It’s a secret, if you tell it won’t come true. And I want this one to come true.” Youngjae blushed and bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile as he looked up at Jaebum.

 “Oh? Was it about me?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, his tongue darting out and flicking the piercing on his lip.

 “Maybe, guess you’ll never know.” Youngjae laughed, the sound filling the air around them.

 

“Wanna know what I wished for?” Jaebum leaned in, his face inches from Youngjae’s before pressing his lips to the youngers.

 It was just a simple kiss, sweet and quick, but it still managed to make Youngjae suck in a breath, his face heating up as he squeezed Jaebum’s hand in his.

 

“If you tell me it won’t come true.” Youngjae whispered, afraid that if he was any louder it would ruin the moment.

 “I wished that I could kiss you whenever I want, forever.” Jaebum whispered back, that cute half smile spreading across his face before reaching his eyes.

 “You already can do that.” Youngjae said, stepping closer to rest his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

 “Promise?” Jaebum whispered, his arm wrapping around Youngjae’s shoulders to hold him closer for just a second longer.

 “Promise.” Youngjae whispered back, his arms wrapping around Jaebum’s waist with no intention of letting go.

 

And he knew that this was a promise he would keep, because he had wished for the same thing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it. i have one more part planned that will be a markjin oneshot where you'll get to see how the bet came to be, and what happens after jaebum and youngjae leave. hehehe. as per usual, you can find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and comments and kudos are loved and cherished like tiny babies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you enjoyed this. feel free to tell me what you thought of it in the comments or on tumblr where you can find me @suga-trash-queen. also kudos are loved and treasured if you feel so inclined <3


End file.
